dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman Family
Aquaman begat his own family line when he met an amphibian woman from an alien dimension named Mera. The two fell in love and were married right about the same time that Aquaman was crowned king of Atlantis. Soon after, Aquaman and Mera had a son named Arthur Curry, Jr.. Note: Some accounts identify him as Arthur Curry III, but this information is no longer considered authoritative. Another Atlantean who became a close friend of the ever-growing family, was the teenage girl Tula. Assuming the code name Aquagirl, Tula became a close confidante of Aqualad and a part-time member of the Teen Titans. It was only two short years later when the Aquaman family suffered one of its greatest tragedies. The villainous Black Manta had kidnapped young "Aquababy" and placed him within a poison tank. Aquaman and Aqualad tried desperately to save him, and even Mera made an extended journey to Dimension Aqua in the hopes of finding the tools that could save the boy's life, but it was all for naught. Arthur Curry, Jr. died. He was buried beneath the mound of coral at Mercy Reef. – Tragedy struck the Aqua-Family a second time during the "Crisis on Infinite Earths". The super-villain known as Chemo poisoned the waters surrounding New York's East River. Aquagirl was present during this conflict and died soon after ingesting the tainted water. It was the death of Aquababy though that forever darkened Aquaman and Mera's marriage. She eventually suffered a severe mental breakdown and blamed Aquaman for their child's death. After a bitter feud that nearly cost Mera her own life, she abandoned Orin, returning to her native dimension. –4 The Aqua-Family was all but destroyed. Aquaman's demeanor darkened incredibly and his situation was made even worse after losing his hand following a battle with the mad villain Charybdis. It was shortly after this harrowing event that Aquaman began to discover more about his true heritage. He learned about his father Atlan and met his first son, Koryak, now an adult. At this time, he came into conflict with his great uncle, Kordax, who was revealed to still be alive. Aquaman eventually reunited with Mera, though he was also romantically linked with another undersea heroine, Dolphin. In the intervening years, Mera had given birth to a blond-haired son named A.J.. While it is possible that A.J. is Orin's child, he may also be the son of Thanatos, an Aquaman doppelgänger from Dimension Aqua. Aquaman ended his tryst with Dolphin and Mera and he began to slowly rebuild their relationship. Some time later, Aquaman learned that Atlan had another child named Debbie Perkins. Known as Deep Blue, Debbie Perkins was the daughter of the World War II heroine Tsunami. Tsunami was married to fellow All-Star Squadron member Neptune Perkins, who raised Debbie as his own child. Debbie became a close associate of the deep-sea adventurers the Sea Devils and as such, became a close ally of Aquaman as well. Aquaman's partner, Aqualad, had gone through many of his own changes through the years. As an adult, he became an apprentice under Aquaman's father Atlan, and developed the ability to wield mystical energy. Now calling himself Tempest, Garth began a relationship with Dolphin and the two were eventually married. They had a child whom they named Cerdian after an opposing nation that once went to war with Atlantis. Years later, Aquaman lost his first son Koryak who died while fighting in the so-called "Infinite Crisis" At this time, Atlantis was destroyed by the unstable Spectre, and Tempest, Doplhin, and Cerdian were considered missing in action. Rounding out Aquaman's family line is his nephew, Arthur Joseph Curry. Arthur Joseph is the son of Phillip and Elaine Curry, blood relatives of Aquaman's adoptive father Tom Curry. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Aquaman Category:Families Category:Hero Family